


Caged

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #260:  earth, Ken & Daisuke]  Daisuke is having a very, very bad day.  The Digimon Kaiser, on the other hand, isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Caged  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #260, earth  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #260: earth, Ken  & Daisuke] Daisuke is having a very, very bad day. The Digimon Kaiser, on the other hand, isn't.

* * *

Daisuke tasted dirt and didn’t like it. The Digimon Kaiser’s boot ground into his back, preventing him from getting up. He didn’t stop trying, though, pushing upward with all of his strength. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ken hissed in his ear, fingers digging into Daisuke’s neck. “I didn’t say you could go anywhere, _Daisuke_.” The levels of contempt in his voice could not be measured. Daisuke strained harder, fingers digging into the dirt beneath himself, but the best he managed was another inch that he lost when Ken drove his foot harder into him. 

“I hope you didn’t think I was finished with you.” The Kaiser’s voice echoed dark and furious and Daisuke wanted nothing more than to smack him a good one. Unfortunately, being face-down on the ground and with V-mon nowhere in sight, it didn’t look as if that would happen any time soon. 

“I think you could use a breath mint!” Daisuke growled, trying yet again to get up and failing miserably yet again. Whatever Ken had in mind, letting him get on his feet clearly wasn’t on the agenda. At least not on his own, since a heartbeat later, the Kaiser dragged him up by the back of his neck, keeping Daisuke’s arms pinned together with his other hand. 

“I think you have a lot to learn and this is just going to be the beginning.” Ken purred, and the sound that sent chills down Daisuke’s spine. This wasn’t the sound of someone sane, or even someone angry. This spoke of nothing but raw pain in his future. 

“I still say you need a breath mint.” Daisuke grunted. He didn’t want to flinch away from his enemy; it was bad enough he’d been caught in the first place. Ken’s ego needed more deflating than it did boosting. 

Ken’s only reaction to that was to push him to where an AirDramon rested, awaiting its master’s return. Daisuke did his best to drag his feet, hoping to see the others turn up. Something of that hope must’ve reflected in his features, since Ken chose to whisper into his ear once more. 

“Your friends won’t be coming. They don’t even know you’ve got a problem.” 

“Oh, they know I’ve got a problem. They know you exist.” Daisuke managed to get that much out before Ken forced him onto the AirDramon and snapped an order for it to take off. In mere moments they shot through the air, far too high for Daisuke to even consider trying to roll off. He’d break his neck if he did, and while he very seldom thought about consequences, the yawning air and hard earth beneath made it impossible to avoid, even for him. 

Far too soon they swept toward what could only be the Kaiser’s fortress, and Daisuke made up his mind that not only would he get out of this, but he’d make a point of blowing it up as he did. 

No matter how long it took. 

He didn’t. 

**The End**


End file.
